


Rosie's Turn

by Winds of Dawn (WoD)



Series: Thinking of Mary [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Vignette, post-s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoD/pseuds/Winds%20of%20Dawn
Summary: Follow-up toA Final ProblemandA Question of Mary





	

Rosie Watson doesn't remember how she learned her mother is dead. It's just something that's always been a part of her life, like how Daddy takes his tea with no sugar, while Sherlock always dumps multiple spoonfuls into his cup.

There are pictures of her, in a frame on the desk buried among all the books and paper, in jpg files scattered through various computer folders, on old Facebook and other social media posts that sometimes come up if she googles Sherlock.

Daddy and Sherlock almost never talk about her mother. Whenever someone mentions her mother, like the new teacher at school who didn't know her mother is dead, Daddy's face gets tight, and his hands clench at his side. Sherlock just looks sad.

So Rosie doesn't ask. What was she like? Why did she die? How did you meet her? Did she love me? Did she like Sherlock? Was she bad? Is that why you don't talk about her?

Rosie doesn't really spend a lot of time thinking about her mother, a woman she never knew. She's a face in old photographs, a name she writes out whenever a form asks for her mother's name. She doesn't ask, because it's just not important enough to make Daddy's face tight and Sherlock look sad. 

One day, she asks if she can write "Sherlock" in the mother column. Daddy's face twists like he doesn't know whether to cry or laugh, and Sherlock -- Sherlock hugs her tight, then looks her in the eye and says, "No, your mother is Mary Watson. Only Mary Watson. Understand?"

And she understands that her mother wasn't a bad person, after all.

So she writes "Mary Watson" when asked for her mother, but wishes there was a column for Sherlock, too.


End file.
